The present disclosure relates to in-vehicle navigation apparatuses that detect the current positions of their own vehicles to instruct drivers of the vehicles of routes (or, also referred to as courses) to destinations and server apparatuses communicating with the in-vehicle navigation apparatuses.
Electric vehicles (EVs) exist that receive a supply of the electric power from batteries to drive with the power from electric motors. In addition, plug-in hybrid vehicles exist that receive primary power from electric motors and receive auxiliary power from engines. For purposes of the subject matter disclosed herein, electric vehicles include, but are not limited to, plug-in hybrid vehicles (PHVs) that receive auxiliary or primary power from engines.
An electric vehicle may be provided with a power plug for charging the vehicle. In such a case, the power plug may be inserted into an outlet of a point where the battery is capable of being charged (which may be referred to as a charging point or charge point), such as a charging stand, in order to charge the battery.
As charging points are being upgraded or newly installed it may be important for drivers of electric vehicles having shorter traveling distances (e.g., on pure electric modes of operation of an electric vehicle in comparison to gasoline-powered vehicles or gasoline hybrid vehicles) to know positional information about the charging points.
A charge point registering apparatus has been disclosed that registers the current position of its own vehicle in a map database of the own vehicle as a charge point when a state of charge (SOC) value at stop is higher than a SOC value at restart by a certain amount.
One point registering apparatus categorizes charging points (e.g., sorts charging points according to charging modes) on the basis of the charging frequency or the charging time at each point where a battery is charged. That apparatus can also register categorized charging points in a map database of its own vehicle.